LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Friday 3rd March 2017' *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest'male still singing from Sanctuary Wood 1245 (Bob Watts). *Woodford Green: 4-5 Redwings (first for a while), several Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Treepers, 3 Grt.Spots., Legret, 2 Grey Wags., and a male Sprawk. (Ken Murray) ''Ken - please don't use contractions as they can't be added to our database. Thanks, Admin. OK...3 '''Bramblings at 11.55am. 'Thursday 2nd March 2017' *Amwell NR: Caspian Gull 2cy evg pre-roost then S (BirdGuides); Barn Owl viewpt still - flyby at dusk (Jason Ward via Twitter) *Beddington: Iceland Gull, Glaucous Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (ad 2CY), Caspian Gull (2CY) (Matt Palmer) *Brent Reservoir: pair of Pintail, Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe (Francis O'Sullivan) *Brookmill Park: 2 Stock Dove (Conrad Ellam) *Camden NW3: Buzzard over mobbed by Crow 1700 (Lauren McBadger via Twitter) *Dagnam Park: no sign Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail (Colin Jupp via EBwS News) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 2 Coal Tit, Redwing, Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Duck Wood: 5 Teal, 15+ Redwing, 3m Brambling, 40 Chaffinch (Colin Jupp via EBwS News) *Epping Forest (Highams Park/Woodford Green): 5 Brambling (3m 2f), 15 Chaffinch, 3 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 6 Long-tailed Tit, Treecreeper, 75 Redwing and 2 Mistle Thrush at Woodford RFC (Mike Smith) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: Coal Tit, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, Little Owl 14.05 showing well in sunshine; scared back into its hole by passing dog walkers; see yesterday for location. (Bruce Carson) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: pair Shelduck, Pochard, 2 Water Rail, 5 Little Grebe, 12800 Black-headed Gull (11500 E), 1530 Herring Gull E (Andrew Skotnicki) *Holmethorpe SPs: Little Egret, Dartford Warbler still but elusive (per Surrey BC News) *Ingrebourne Valley: Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel, f Brambling, Stock Dove, 5 Reed Buntings, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 2 f Stonechat, 5 Common Snipe, 7 Lapwing (Dave McGough) *Leyton Flats: Woodcock '''outside back of Court at 13.30 (Stuart Fisher) *Little Britain, Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 Little Egret in River Colne. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Shelduck, Peregrine, Redshank, 2 Snipe, Kingfisher, 3 Stonechat (WWT website); 2 '''Jack Snipe (main lake), 2 Water Pipit (grazing marsh), 1 Bittern (reservoir lagoon NW corner), c150 Cormorant (main lake) (Mike Wheeler) *Oxhey: 2 Red Kite displaying over Paddock Rd allotments (Geoff Young via Herts BC) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard pair, Firecrest, Goldcrests, Stock Dove, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jackdaw, Chaffinch, Kestrel m (Ron Turner) *Pinner (Coronation Parade): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Red Kite (one of which briefly landed on fields), Buzzard, 2 Little Owl, Water Rail, drake Shoveler, drake Teal, 7 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, 7 Stock Dove & 121 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Village Gardens: 41 Redwing, Nuthatch & 2 Stock Dove (Jon Ridge) *Regent's Park: Presumed small variant Herring Gull (2w) present again at lake (see my report on 22nd February) (Joe Taylor) new photos on flickr for a few days *Richmond Park: 2 Stonechat (m), 4 Skylark (2 singing), 2 Song Thrush, 3 Little Owl, 2 Tawny Owl, 3 Woodcock, 6 Redwing (P. Redmond) *Rye Meads RSPB: Mediterranean Gull fr gadwall_hide (RSPB twitter) *St James's Park: 2 Common Buzzard arrived together drifting low NW over the Park, one then lingering particularly over Horse Guards Parade for a while from 14:05 (Frank Nugent) *Scotsbridge Mill Watercress Beds nr Rickmansworth: Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Snipe (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Southgate College: 26 Waxwing 5pm on Top of Tree by Back Exit Gate N14 6BS, then flew N to tall tree in nearby Garden (Davey Leach). *Southwark Park: 6 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Chiffchaff singing (John Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe and 5 Black-necked Grebe on south basin still, also 32+ Goldeneye, 3 Shelduck, Meadow Pipit (Alex Massey) *Stanborough Lakes: 2 Kingfisher south lake (Tim Hill via Herts BC) *Stocker's Lake: 5 Red-crested Pochard 4m f, 12 Goldeneye 3m 9f, Little Egret, Water Rail fr scrape hide (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Sutcliffe Park: Litte Grebe, Little Egret, 14 Tufted Duck, 5 Stock Dove, 10+ Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 2 Pied Wagtail, 6+ by Blackbird. Also Kestrel over 13:45 heading South being mobbed by Jackdaws, also 2 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Theobalds Park Farm: 109 Golden Plover (Adam Wilson via Herts BC) *Tooting Bec Common: Firecrest (5th day) by lake still in thickets am (per Peter White via Twitter) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest male still singing Sanctuary Wood 0745 and at 1300 singing incessantly from same area opposite Memorial Glade near 3rd gate along fence line if entering main entrance to site (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Caspian Gull 2cy still at sandspit fr top watchpt am (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Victoria Park: Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 2 Pochard, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 6 Shoveler (Eduardo López-Salas) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Goosander m & f on no 5, 7 Common Snipe flew over East Lockwood, 4 Linnet, 3 Meadow Pipit, 17 Shelduck (Simon Worsfold); also Peregrine, drake Scaup Lower Maynard, 11 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper, Stonechat pm (David Morrison via Twitter); Caspian Gull 3cy photographed over (Jamie Partridge via Twitter) *Wembley, Preston Park: 1 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) *Wimbledon Common: Dartford Warbler '(David Wills). *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, 3 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Goldcrest, 4 Redwing (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 1st March 2017 * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Chiswick Eyot: Yellow-legged Gull 2cy still (Josh Jones blog) *Colney Heath: 6 Siskin (David Booth via Herts BC) *Dagnam Park: Buzzard, m Kestrel, 5 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker seen & h nr perch pond, Treecreeper singing, 20+ Redwing, 2 Bullfinch (Colin Jupp via EBwS News) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Sparrowhawk over drifting into near by garden being mobbed by Jackdaws, Pigeons, and Starling (Samuel Levy) * Epping Forest (Highams Park/Woodford Green): 5 Brambling (3m 2f possibly 7 total - I had a slightly restricted view into a small clearing where they were feeding in the leaf litter with a few chaffinch), 15+ Chaffinch, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Redwing (Mike Smith) * Finchley N3: gdn - 3 Stock Dove, Redwing (Samuel Levy) * Gallions Reach: 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Redshank, Common Sandpiper and a singing Chiffchaff (KJMcmanus) * Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Pied Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (John Bushell) *Gustard Wood nr Wheathampstead: f Brambling & f Siskin on gdn feeder (Kate Aylett via Herts BC) * Hampstead Heath: Stonechat on fencing round new planting Tumulus field (Dave Porritt); Little Owl showing very well in (I assume) same oak tree to W of fenced off area close to the tumulus at 1400 (Francis Tusa). * Headstone Moat: Little Egret - probable site tick, singing Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw & drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge) * Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: pair Shelduck, 9 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 8 Stock Dove, 12 Greenfinch (10 SW), 4 Rook E (Andrew Skotnicki) * Ingrebourne Valley: 25 Fieldfare, 35 Common Snipe, f Brambling, 2 f Stonechat, Buzzard, 6 Dunnock, 5 Reed Bunting, 3 Song Thrush (Dave McGough) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Caspian Gull, 4 Stonechat, 1 Peregrine, 5 Pintail, 4 singing Reed Bunting (WWT Website); 2 Bittern, 2 Peregrine - one of which took a Lapwing in mid-air over the main lake before flying off with it NNE, 2 Common Snipe, several singing Reed Bunting and 1f, 2 Water Pipit, 6 Pintail m 5f, 4 Stonechat 3m f, 2 Shelduck, 1f Kingfisher, pr nesting Egyptian Geese (Martin Honey) *Marrion Wilson Park: 3 Siskin, Nuthatch, Song Thrush, 4+ Stock Dove (Conrad Ellam) *Mill Hill East Station: Goldcrest 16:00 station side of bridge in the bushes opposite the station (Samuel Levy) *North Harrow (Woodlands Open Space): Green Woodpecker, 3 Redwing & 2 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (Grove Avenue): 9 Redwing, Nuthatch & singing Goldcrest (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: 17 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Coal Tit - session then aborted due to the mud & rain (Jon Ridge) *Rainham RSPB: Jack Snipe (BirdGuides); 2 Water Pipit (RSPB online sightings board) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill/Russia Dock - Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, 4 Tufted Duck 2m 2f, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, 2 Greenfinch singing, Chaffinch, Song Thrush singing, Mistle Thrush (John Cadera) *Rye Meads RSPB: Bittern (in channel between Warbler hide and turnstile), 2 Bullfinch, 3 Oystercatcher, 3 Snipe, 2 Buzzard, Green Sandpiper, Shelduck (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Staines Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe S basin & 5 Black-necked Grebe still 1200 (BirdGuides) *Swanley Park: 7 Egyptian Geese, 2 Greylag, 15 Canada, 2 Coot, 70+ Redwing, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Greenfinch (Andy Meaton) *Teddington: Sparrowhawk over Broom Road 10am (Mike Foster) *Trent Park: 13 Mandarin Duck 8m 5f lower lake, 3 Pochard 1m 2f lower lake, 8 Tufted Duck 4m 4f upper lake, Tawny Owl hooting 17:38, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Song Thrush including four singing males, 5 Redwing, 5 Coal Tit, 3 Treecreeper, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Twickenham: 6 Mandarins 5 males surrounding 1 female who seemed unimpressed - downstream end of Eel Pie Island, 9:30am (Mike Foster) *Tooting Bec Common: Firecrest by lake again - on the right-hand side of lake as viewed fr Bedford Hill in ivy nr slip path c9am (Will Rose via Twitter); again in trees on N side of lake at 11:30, also Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker, Stock Dove (Alan Wilkinson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 4 Lapwing, c250 Common Gull, 2 Common Buzzard, 17 Redwing, Reed Bunting, 8 Teal, singing Mistle Thrush (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest again singing 1250 in Sanctuary Wood loosely affiliating with mixed tit flock and replete with ring so presumably same individual ringed in February (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: Pair of Raven ten feet from Willows Farm drive, Peregrine, Red Kite, 15 Tree Sparrow, Oystercatcher, 1W Caspian Gull (Jo Edwards) *Walthamstow Reservoir: White-fronted Goose w/ Greylags, 4 Goldeneye 2pr, Kestrel, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail ('BJ' [Barry Jones?] per ELBF Facebook) *Wanstead Flats: Red-crested Pochard still, 8 Pochard, 31 Tufted Duck, 11 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 3 Teal, c230 Black-headed Gull, c750 Common Gull, 9 Herring Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, 4 Reed Bunting, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Wigeon, 28 Teal, 6 Gadwall, 39 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 2-3 Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldcrst, Nuthatch, singing Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Whitton: Red Kite over station drifting west at 11.50 (Tony Leppard) Archived News Link to previous months